Dream Home
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Tohru Honda. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her.  Not now.  Thinking of her was what was ruining his day.  Sequel to: Someone Else's Dream


Disclaimer: The characters of Fruits Basket belong to Natsuki Takaya, but this story belongs to me. The story uses the manga as a guideline, not the anime. It may contain some spoilers to the series.

Dream Home

Tohru Honda.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her. Not now. Thinking of her was what was ruining his day.

Tucking his shirt into his leather pants, Haru looked back at the door in time to see Rin slam it shut. She could have at least let him put on his shoes before she kicked him out of the house.

Ah well.

Haru sat down and pulled on his boots. Just to make his day complete, it started to rain. He chuckled wryly. Could this day possibly get any worse?

At school he had turned black again when one of the older students was harassing Tohru. It wasn't like he killed the guy for insulting her, just… mangled him a bit. No reason to threaten expulsion. Again. His meeting with Rin didn't go as planned either. They had hoped that they would be able to rekindle the love they once had for each other. It seemed the logical thing to do. But something was, well, off.

Maybe it had been because he had been talking to Rin about Tohru's cooking, causing her to fly into a rage. Or maybe they had grown apart. Maybe their hearts just weren't in it anymore. Maybe... maybe their hearts had been drawn to others. Under the curse they sought comfort in each other, their choices of partners was quite limited if the partners actually wanted to be able to touch. But now... now the curse was lifting. One by one the cursed members of the zodiac were becoming free. It was only a matter of time now. The fight was likely an excuse for Rin to toss him out. After all... she was free now.

Just as he slipped on his boot, the door cracked open.

"Um..."

Haru turned to see his cousin Kagura.

"Hey."

She looked back into the house before slipping out. She stayed close to the door so she would not get wet. Haru was beyond caring if his clothes or hair got a bit damp.

"Rin... Rin is starting college soon. She's planning on moving out next weekend."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think she is planning on coming back."

Haru looked at his cousin's sad expression. She hated to be the one to tell him the news that she thought would break his heart.

No. Rin probably was never coming back. The Sohma family had all but destroyed her. He cared for Rin. Loved her even. Though he was confused about that part. He loved her, wanted her to well and to be happy. She held a special place in his heart that was hers alone. But it was very confusing. Tohru made it confusing.

"I know."

With those words he turned from his cousin, lifting his hand in a wave over his shoulder as he left. He would come back tomorrow. After Rin had cooled off a bit. He'd tell her that he understood. He'd wish her luck. And he would mean it. Then he would likely never see her again.

He was losing someone important to him. One by one they would all leave now that they had their freedom. Such a strange thought. Though they were all still here, it still felt lonely.

It was no surprise to him to find that his wanderings had taken him to Shigure's home. They often seemed to take him there. It was almost as if he was drawn there. He would stand there for a moment before knocking on the door, and he would dream that he was coming home. What was surprising, however, was to see a small figure on top of the roof with arms wrapped around legs. Long light brown hair blowing in the breeze. It was the cat's favorite sitting place.

"Tohru!"

The girl looked up. It was difficult to tell from the ground, but it looked like she had been crying. Eyes narrowing and muscles clenching, Haru fought off the anger at whatever had caused her tears. Now was not the time to go black. If anything, she needed the calmness of his gentle side. He had to stay calm for Tohru. It took a moment, but he managed to regain control. He did, however, continue to keep a sharp eye out for what may have made Tohru cry. Black was simmering just below the surface. As usual these days, both parts of his personality were at war with each other around the girl. White wanted to be near her. It felt comfortable. Warm. Gentle. Black needed to be near her. It felt the need to protect. Tease. Make her blush.

She was never afraid of him, regardless of which personality was on the surface. She did not make fun of him for his lack of direction. She made his favorite foods. She REMEMBERED his favorite foods! She made him feel special. That was the thing about Tohru though, she made everyone feel special. She made everyone feel at home. She made everyone feel loved. Though it was the cat she chose in the end to fall IN love with.

"Haru!" She jumped to her feet, stumbling a little.

Haru thought he may have had a heart attack. It was a long drop to the ground and he wasn't positive he would be able to catch her. Visions of her broken body lying on the ground caused his heart to race. He had seen her bandaged and bruised from a bad fall before, and never wanted to see it again.

"Stay! I'll come up!"

After a moment's hesitation she sat back down, calling out that the door was unlocked and to make himself at home. His long legs took the stairs three at a time as he bound upwards towards Tohru. Adrenaline pumping through his system he nearly flew off the top step. Forcing himself to calm down so he wouldn't worry her, Haru slowly crawled out of the bedroom window.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as she looked towards him with a small smile. His heart hadn't slowed down from the adrenaline rush. It wasn't unusual, though. His heart almost always raced when he was near Tohru. Or thinking of her.

"Just thinking," she replied.

More clumsily than he would have liked, Haru made his way over to Tohru and sat next to her. He blew out an angry breath to try and keep control over his emotions.

"What'd he do?"

It had to be about the cat. If she worried over household things she would be downstairs cleaning or cooking as she tried to muddle through things. If she were worried over Yuki she would be with him. If she were worried over any of the other zodiac members she would be on her way to see them or standing at their door. Only with the cat did she seek comfort from this spot on the roof. His spot.

"He's...leaving."

Haru inhaled sharply. "He didn't ask to take you with him?" He would kill Kyo for hurting her like this.

She shook her head and put her small hand on top of the fist he had unconsciously made. "No no, Haru, it isn't like that. He... he did ask me, to be honest."

Tohru was leaving?

Haru felt cold. Empty.

Life without Tohru was just unimaginable. Kyo was taking her away from them. Away from him! No! It couldn't be. Tohru was everything! She was warmth. And love. And... and home.

"This place holds so many unhappy memories for Kyo," she told Haru, her hand still on top of his clenched fist. "It would be cruel to ask him to stay. He needs a new start. He needs to build his own life, away from people who have treated him the way he was treated. He needs to be with people who will have only known him as Kyo... not as a Sohma... and not as the cat."

Haru stared hard at his boots. Unable to look at her, for fear that if he saw her that he would break.

"When do you leave?" he asked through gritted teeth. He thought he'd be able to tolerate life even though she chose the cat, as long as she was near. He thought there was more time. He thought he had all the time in the world to bask in Tohru's glow. But now there was a limit. Weeks? Days? Hours? How much time did he have left to be with her and build memories to hold on to?

Tohru sighed.

"Kyo left this morning." She turned to him with sad eyes. "I...did not."

Haru's face went blank. Huh?

He blinked slowly.

Tohru hugged her legs to her chest and looked back out at the land behind Shigure's house.

"Growing up, it was my mom and me after my dad passed away. She was my home. Then she was gone. And I felt... lost. Then Shigure and Yuki found me, and slowly... slowly this has become my home, and the Sohma's became my family. I couldn't bring myself to leave. I just couldn't. And... I'm not certain..." She bit her lip as her eyes lowered.

"Go on," he encouraged when it looked like she was going to withdraw.

"...I'm not certain Kyo really wanted me. Not truly. He loves me, he told me so... but... I would always be a reminder of this place. Of this life."

"You... are staying?"

She nodded, then smiled a small smile. "Shigure said I will always be welcome, and that this will always be my home. Akito... Akito said the house is mine now if I would like it. Shigure has decided that he will be staying back at the main house again."

"You are staying?"

Tohru sighed again and laid her chin on her knees. He felt a loss when her hand left his as her arms wrapped around her legs again. "You know... I dreamed that we would have a home together... that I would have a daughter calling me Mama. That we would walk hand in hand in the garden as the sun sets. It was foolish of me to not take his feelings into consideration."

"No Tohru... you aren't foolish at all. Everyone deserves to dream don't they? Sometimes... Well... sometimes the dream just has to change a little." He nudged her with his shoulder. "Life is an adventure isn't it? There are no wrong turns, just unexpected adventures."

"It doesn't feel like an adventure right now," she sniffed.

He didn't have any words for her, so instead he pats her on the back awkwardly, which made her smile. That was something at least.

"Oh goodness! I did not offer you any tea! Please, let's go down to the kitchen and I'll pour you some tea."

Haru barely had time to blink before Tohru had disappeared back into the house. At first he thought it was an excuse to get away from him, but then he heard the whistle of a tea kettle and couldn't help but grin. Tohru had already been making tea in case guests came by. Maybe in case he came by?

By the time he got downstairs Tohru had set the table with tea and snacks. They ate and they talked about gardens and graduation. They talked about Momiji being back and Rin leaving for college. They did not, however, talk about Kyo leaving.

As Haru stood at the door and put on his shoes to set off for his house, he was startled by a gentle hand on his elbow.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"You'll have your dream one day, Tohru. It might not be exactly like you planned... but it will happen. I know it."

She smiled at him and waved as he left. The she called out after him.

"Hurry back, Haru! This is your home too!"

He stopped.

Then he turned and smiled.

Maybe it would take time. And maybe the dream will have to change. But they would come true for Tohru... like they just came true for Haru. As soon as the words were out of her mouth he knew. He knew that this was him home after all.

Tohru was his home.

And he would spend his life making sure her dreams came true, too.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: This is a sequel to a story I wrote ages ago called "Someone Else's Dream". Don't ask me why I like the Haru and Tohru pairing... I just do. Which is so odd since I'm generally a traditionalist when it comes to anime pairings (you'll never see Kagome with anyone but Inuyasha). Thanks to those who liked the first story enough to ask for a sequel. I hope it did not disappoint.


End file.
